


The Revenge (Part 2)

by Asskickingtechniques



Series: The Revenge [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asskickingtechniques/pseuds/Asskickingtechniques
Summary: The Garde reunion is over, and Marina and Eight have patched up, but looks like Marina has got some tricks up her sleeve.
Relationships: Marina | Number Seven/Naveen | Number Eight
Series: The Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Revenge (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not know which reunion is being referred to? Read The Revenge (Part 1) to know and proceed to read this fic :)

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Lorien Legacies world, which is trademarked by Pittacus Lore.**

"Well mate, that was amazing!" said Nine as he smacked Eight on the shoulder, even as Eight winced. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and by the time they had to leave, the mix if adrenaline, wine and memories of good old times left them bleary eyed. Nine walked towards the door, one arm over Eight, his gait unsteady even after multiple failed attempts by Ella to prevent him from drinking too much.

  
"Yep! We should do it again." smiled Eight.

  
"And soon!" chimed in Marina, as she hugged Nine and Ella, who were the last to leave, and bid them goodbye.

  
No sooner had Marina closed the door than Eight grabbed her waist and then she was pinned to the wall, his hips pressed against hers as his mouth crashed over hers, their lips and tongue battling against each other, their breaths heavy while his hands roamed from her waist, her breast to her jaw, cupping it. Marina responded with equal fervour, as she pulled him closer by the lapels of his coat while her other hand sifted through his hair.

  
Eight broke the kiss as he moved from her lips to her jaw, making his way down her neck. "God, you're suck a dick." she whispered, her breath hitching when his tongue flicked over the sensitive spot behind her ear.

  
"And you're a bitch." said Eight as he teleported them to their bedroom, just at the foot of their bed.

  
"Hey!" Marina pushed back Eight onto the bed, "you started it." she said as she climbed on top of him, her legs straddling him.

  
"As far as I remember, you pushed me off the couch." he shrugged.

  
Marina narrowed her eyes at him, huffing and began rolling off him but Eight grabbed her arms and pulled her right back, her chest pressed against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey!", he smirked, his green eyes dancing with mischief, "I like you here."

  
"Shut up." pouted Marina, looking away. After a beat, she continued, "I was gonna apologize you know-"

  
"I know, I know," he said, his features softening, as he tucked a strand of hair begins her ear. Marina was still turning away, so he continued, "Look at me" as he hooked a finger below her chin, turning her face towards him. "I'm sorry honey," he said softly, cupping her check, as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, "I've been a total dick."

  
"I'm sorry too." she murmured as she leaned down, her eyes half closed and meet him halfway, their lips moving together in the same rhythm as their hearts, all the bitterness of the evening drifting away. Marina's hands were now at his belt, unbuckling it, and Eight got up swiftly, lifting his hips while he worked on the zipper on her dress, "As much as I love you in that dress, I prefer it off you." Marina giggled as he slipped the dress off her while she began unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as they were rid of their clothes, Eight flipped them both such that he was on top of Marina.

  
"So my saviour," Eight smirked, his hands slowly moving from her cheeks, tracing her lips, "what can I do for you to make up for my mistake?"

  
"Well," Marina puckered her lips, pretending to be deep in thought, even as his hands continued to move lower to her neck, "maybe you could-" she gasped as his thumb brushed against her hardened nipples.

  
"Like that baby?"

  
"Oh yeah," breathed Marina, as he continued running his thumb in lazy circles over her sensitive nipples, his lips now following the path his hands has traced earlier. Her breathing became more shallow with each kiss, and when his mouth reached her breast she moaned softly. She buried her fingers in his mess of dark hair, squirming beneath him as his one hand cupped her breast while the other hand continued its journey southward, over her stomach, between her legs and when his fingers brushed against her sensitive spot, her body arched and she moaned again, earning a smirk from Eight. He continued his onslaught with his mouth and his fingers, but when she started running her hands across his chest, down to his abdomen and lower, he stopped her.

  
"Not so soon, baby." he whispered as he looked up at her, his dark green eyes smoldering, "I want this to be for you."

  
Marina felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she cupped his face and pulled him up in a fierce kiss, moaning into his mouth and he responded with equal fervour, his tongue moving in the same rhythm as his fingers, the sensations consuming her. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, earning her moans and whimpers in response, and soon enough she could feel herself getting close-

  
_"Wait, this was supposed to be his punishment right?"_

  
Suddenly she swerved, and Eight was again on his back, somewhat startled by the sudden change in positions. Marina was now straddling his lap, a strange look in her eyes. His cock was painfully erect and his proximity to her wet entrance took everything in him to not pull her onto him and be inside her.

  
"You want to make up for your mistake, don't you?" she asked sultrily, taking his hands in hers.

  
"Umm... Yes?" he said, unsure where this was going even as she leaned forward, placing both their hands above his head. Her heaving breasts were tantalizingly close to his face and he had to resist the urge to reach out and take them in his mouth, because one look at her and he knew she meant business.

  
"So," she drawled, as she reached out to her discarded bra with one hand while her other hand held his gently but firmly over his head, "let's begin with your punishment, shall we?" she said as she began tying his hands to the headboard with her bra.

  
Eight's pulse had quickened now. _Fuck! Was she actually going to..?_ He watched her as she finished tying him up and reached down to first place a soft kiss on his lips, and then slowly kissing all the way down to his firm abs to the base of his cock. Too stunned to answer, he wasn't sure if the frantic thumping of his heart was out of fear or excitement.

  
She continued to place gentle kisses around his member, her thumbs tracing lazy circles on his thighs, while she smirked up at him. Slowly, she began kissing and licking her way up his cock as her hands found his balls, and when she flicked her tongue against his tip, he thought he might combust.

  
"Fuck Marina, what are you doing?" he panted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he watched her lower her mouth onto his length, not breaking eye contact. He continued to watch her, straining against his bonds as she worked on him incessantly. He wanted to reach out, bury his hands in her hair, but the rules had been set. She adjusted herself to place his thigh between her legs and slowly began grinding against his thigh, her fingers gently stroking his nipples.

  
"You like that honey?" she breathed, her eyes on fire as she continued working on him.

  
"Oh fuck yes!!" groaned Eight, the sight of her mouth around him while her head bobbed up and down driving him insane. She brought one hand down between her legs and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came hard in her mouth, his head thrown back in pleasure as he felt his release.

  
_Holy fuck._

  
He didn't know what to say. Never had she done anything wilder before, and never had he come harder before. He felt her slide up his body to kiss him again, tasting his come in her mouth.

  
"Oh my god Marina," he mumbled, his mind still reeling from what he had just experienced, "What on earth was that?"

  
"That was just the trailer," she said, smirking against his lips, "I'm not done yet."

  
_Of course._

  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

  
"You'll see." She slid back down, and with a few strokes of her hand, he was hard again. She positioned her wet entrance at his tip, her lips still curved in a smirk, which parted when she lowered herself onto him, a moan escaping from her swollen lips. He watched her as she began grinding against him, slowly at first and soon picking up speed. He watched her as beads of sweat dripped from her neck down to her breasts to her stomach.

  
"Fuck, I want to touch you." he groaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting up to meet every movement of hers.

  
"I know honey." she responded simply, one hand reaching down to touch herself while the other fondled her breast.

  
The fabric of her bra was chafing against his wrists, but he couldn't care less. He needed to touch her, feel every inch of her, hold her close but he couldn't. That was his punishment; watch this beautiful woman over him and not be able to touch her. Her moans got louder and movements more frantic and he gazed at her enraptured as a wave of orgasm rippled through her body, her core clenching wildly around him. Her movements had slowed down when he felt bonds being loosened by her telekinetic force.

  
He jolted up immediately and claimed her mouth, burying his hands in her hair as he continued thrusting in her, his mouth muffling her screams. He ran his hands down her back, forward to her stomach, and up to cup her breasts, kneading them. Their eyes were locked onto each other, emotion burning through them as they moved, their mouths parted as they murmured each other's names, like a prayer, and held each other close whispering "I love you" as they came together in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the after party ;) Did you like it? Please drop in your reviews :)


End file.
